teen_witch_of_baldwin_hillsfandomcom-20200213-history
Serena Spellbook
The Serena Spellbook is the magical tome of the Serena Line of Witches. It is the most powerful and coveted of the spellbook in existence and is over three hundred years old. The Book has been passed down every generation ever since it was created by Melinda Warren in the 17th century. Besides information about the craft, the Book contains many entries on several beings from the magical community, including demons, warlocks and other evil beings. It also contains many spells and potion recipes, most of which were written by several witches of the Serena line including Serena's descendant, Kat Martin. History The Serena Spellbook was started by Serena Denison, the progenitor of the Serena line of witches, and is dated with the year "1688" written on its cover page. This actually creates a small continuity error within the series, as Serena is known to have died in 1693 after being poisoned; however it is possible that she created the book, and her daughter started adding to it after her death. Although it was fairly small then, each succeeding generation of Serena witches had added numerous pages to it, including information that they came across and felt necessary to be recorded for future generations of Serena witches. Among the earliest entries added to the book when Serena was alive is a curse, possibly along with the entry which details the coming of the an groups of sisters who have their own coven in woodcuts (which is mentioned by Tina Jones in Something Wicca This Way Goes...?), though this could've been done by a future descendant. After Serena died, the book first passed to her daughter before then being inherited by each generation of her descendants. Agatha Spelling often noted that she created most of the potion recipes in it (as Evil Witch Vanquishing Potion), though the only other entries we know for a fact that she wrote were the entries on the demons she and her daughters battled in the 1980's. She also possibly wrote the - Vanquishing Spell, Upper Level Demon Vanquishing Potion and the spells To Increase Patience, To Unbind a Bond, To Bind, To Call the Spelling Matriarchs and The Nicholas Must Die Spell. Each Spelling Sister added text on their own demons they battled. Olivia Martin and her daughter, Kat have also added a significant number of pages to the book, including information, spells and potions for future generations of good witches. Myra Jones and her five daughters added notes on the Charm of Confidence after her first attempt at casting the spell on a nervous and insecure waiter at Quake backfired as a result of her doubling the ingredients. The first spell they added themselves was "The Woogyman Spell", or how to banish the Shadow of the Nexus. Phoebe also added a page on Cole Turner, Belthazor's human half, including personal information like his favorite food and hobbies; "anything that could help future witches" after he'd broken her heart. This was reminiscent of the alterations Penny made to the Necromancer page, adding such things as "likes Clarke Gable movies" to aid in her getting over the end of their romantic relationship. Additionally, Phoebe wrote an entry on the warlock Anton. China added her on Animal Conjuring Spell before her untimely death. ("Is There a Woogy in the House?," "Pardon My Past," "Look Who's Barking," "Necromancing the Stone", "Sympathy for the Demon") A few spells in the Book of Shadows are used for personal gain. No explanation has been given to why such spells would be in the book, but it's likely that these spells were added to teach future witches about the consequences of personal gain, or because they served a magical purpose to deal with evils of the time. At the end of the series, Kat, Cassie, Bianca, Ciara, and the Jones sisters added their own entries regarding what they've been through in their years in order to pass down the knowledge to future generations. Leo added the entry titled, "Tips for Future Whitelighters," which detailed information about Whitelighters and how to properly use their powers in case he wasn't around to teach his sons Chris and Wyatt himself. Maryam Wells, author of the Serena Witches franchise, has stated that when a Serena witch dies, their magic is ingrained within the Serena Spellbook. She says that when an Serena Witch die, she, like her ancestors, will essentially become a part of the book, so to speak. For example, after China Jones was killed in battle, she became a part of the book. He goes on to say that he believes the book to be a living entity within itself. At the end of the series, when we are given a glimpse into the future, Lara Jade Parker and her sister, Mila can be seen making a potion with the book laying aloft the table top. It can be assumed that the Jones sisters or their cousin, Kat retire from their demon hunting, allowing their progeny continue the legacy. Stealing the Book of Shadows Write the second section of your page here. Appearance Notable Entries *Dominus Trinus: the first entry in the Serena Spellbook. This spell, unknowingly cast by Kat when she first found the book, unbound her powers and began her legacy and destiny. Category:Serena Witches Category:Artifacts Category:Books